


Armour

by disdainfulAvenger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar is very protective, F/F, Fluff, armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfulAvenger/pseuds/disdainfulAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all, she is no warrior who wears steel and leather like a second skin."</p><p>In which the Inquisitor just wants to keep Josephine safe, and Josephine feels rather ridiculous while wearing armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from a conversation between dixophilian and myself on tumblr. You should definitely follow dixophilian!
> 
> Leave kudos if you like <3

“This is ridiculous. I feel like a fool.”

Adaar examines the armour carefully. “I like it,” she announces, adjusting the helmet. “Is it very heavy?”

“No.”

“Can you move easily?”

Josephine raises one arm, then takes a few steps. The blacksmith had told her that the armour had a range of motion greater than her own – and he is right. Still, though, it is awfully unfamiliar to her, wearing chain and plate over a padded leather gambeson. After all, she is no warrior who wears steel and leather like a second skin.

“Easily enough,” Josephine answers. “But surely you’re not _serious_.” She raises an eyebrow, though the expression is hidden by the helmet upon her head.

The Inquisitor smiles down at her. “Completely serious.” She takes two long steps towards Josephine and rests her hands upon the advisor’s pauldrons. “An arrow nearly took you in the heart when we were returning from Val Royeaux.”

“I remember.” And she remembers the Inquisitor’s murderous rage, how Adaar had charged towards the archers and killed them herself, eyes dark with fury. “These things happen.”

“They do,” Adaar agrees, “which is why I asked for this suit to be made. I would like for you to wear it when we journey out of Skyhold. Things are getting…dire.” Her smile grows grim. “And I can’t lose you.”

It’s a plea. And Josephine cannot say no, for if their positions were reversed, she would ask the same thing. _It’s just a silly suit of armour,_ she tells herself. _What does it matter if I feel ridiculous in it?_

So she raises a hand encased in a gauntlet, and presses it to the Inquisitor’s cheek. “I’ll wear it,” she promises. “Even though it smells like leather, metal and oil. I’ll wear it.”

“Thank you,” Adaar says, and pulls her close. The embrace is somewhat awkward, given Josephine’s battle-ready attire, but neither care. “Besides,” the Inquisitor says eventually, “armour is very becoming of you.” She draws back and flashes Josephine a teasing smile, her eyes brighter now. “You look more adorable than fearsome.”


End file.
